


See ya later - Thatch x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	See ya later - Thatch x Reader

“The old man is sending you out? Why can’t he send someone else?” You huff annoyed, laying with Thatch in his hammock, your head resting on his chest. He chuckled, holding you closer, staring up at the ceiling, “I know you’re upset, but Pop thinks I’m the perfect one to handle the job, and he’s right.” You pinch his nose out of spite for his boasting, “yeah, yeah, you get more time away from me to hit on girls.” He grabs your wrist and moves your hand away, pulling you close and capturing your lips, lovingly, tender. You relax and close your eyes, when he pulls away, he smiles at you, placing his hand on your cheek, “you’re the only one for me.” You smile and nestle into his chest, “thank you…” He held you close as you drifted off to sleep, as you slept, he slipped away to finish his errand before you could wake, but unfortunately, he would never make it back.


End file.
